kaleidoscopic_pathfandomcom-20200213-history
Heracles/Hercules
Pantheon: Greek/Roman Title: Champion of Rome, The Immortal Great Hero Alignment: Chaotic - Insane Smite Lore Brave Hercules, a demigod son of Jupiter, born with impossible strength and force of will; for whom no task is insurmountable, no heroic deed unachievable. Yet, Like all of Jupiter's illegitimate children, Hercules once drew the ire of Juno, and though he is now known as a hero, his greatest achievements might never have been done without Juno's initial tragic involvement. She struck Hercules mad, and he slew his own children. Once recovered, grief-stricken, Hercules sought penance for his crimes. An oracle of Jupiter advised he should pledge his service to the king Eurystheus, and so Hercules reluctantly did so. Jealous of the demigod, the king set him to twelve impossible tasks, expecting him to fail at the first, to slay the Nemean Lion and return with its hide. The Nemean Lion captured women and devoured soldiers. Its fur was so thick no weapon could pierce it, and its claws so sharp, no armour could guard against them. Hercules tracked the lion to its mountain caves and drew it out, firing arrows that shattered against the beast's impenetrable coat. Agilely, he dodged as the lion leapt to maul him. In the end, Hercules aimed a powerful shot straight into the lion's roaring maw, a place the powerful fur did not protect, and slew it. Then, using the beasts own claws, he skinned the hide, wearing the mantle proudly as his new armour. Eurystheus was aghast upon the hero's return. Immediately the legend of Hercules began to grow. Eleven more labours the confounded king set against him, but time after time, year after year, Hercules performed what could not be done, earning fame, glory, and the peace he so desperately sought. Fate Lore One of the great heroes from Greek mythology. A demigod hero born from the union between the chief god Zeus and a human girl. Many adventures unfolded from his discord with the goddess Hera, and this superhuman overcame them all. Height/Weight: 235cm ・ 311kg Source: Greek Mythology Region: Greece Because of Mad Enhancement, his tastes and preferences are unknown. In legends, Heracles went mad on countless occasions, but originally he was an excellent warrior who mastered all kinds of weapons. Possessing the disposition to come under six Classes with the exception of Caster, the greatest Noble Phantasm among his possessions is the bow and arrow called Nine Lives - Shooting the Hundred Heads, acquired during his twelve penances. Twelve Labors Rank: B　　'Type:' Anti-Unit God Hand. Immortality acquired by means of a blessing (curse) from god. Converts the body into a robust armour. Bravery: A+ The ability to negate mental interference such as coercion・confusion・bewitching. Furthermore, there is also an effect that raises melee damage. However, because he went mad by means of the Class Skill, this ability cannot be displayed. Twelve Labors (I) In legends, Heracles is a hero who was given twelve penances, and overcame all of them. It is doubtful whether or not your average hero could handle even one of those penances, and thanks to this achievement, after death Heracles was added to the seat of gods as a constellation. Twelve Labors (II) The true power of God Hand, which has given shape to these anecdotes, is automatic resurrection after dying. The stock of resurrections amounts to 11 times. In other words, this means Berserker would not be annihilated unless he is defeated 12 times, but apparently it is not being displayed in this summoning. Appearances in Modern Media T Hercules Default Card.png|in Smite Hercules FGO.jpg|in Fate